


Valentine's letter

by ofiuciocontuco



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: F/M, Platonic Love, love letter, what happend after the end of the serie?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiuciocontuco/pseuds/ofiuciocontuco
Summary: I know there is no point in writing a letter to a dead man, but after everything that has happened, the way you left, one last talk is the very least that you owe me Spike....





	Valentine's letter

I know there is no point in writing a letter to a dead man, but after everything that has happened, the way you left, one last talk is the very least that you owe me Spike.

Why did you have to be a complete idiot? We have seen so many deaths together, heroic deaths, tragic, romantic but your death was nothing like that, it was a real stupidity, a complete nonsense. Do you think Julia would have wanted that? Who the hell cares who is in charge of the red dragons' mafia? they had their business and we ours, far away, well separated. The only thing you did was abandon us all, you damn selfish bastard.

I can’t forgive you Spike, because when I saw your eyes that day, the day you left, you split my heart in the middle. You didn’t have the look of a condemned man, it was the look of a man in love. I know you’ve always wanted to kiss death through Julia's lips, but tell me ... was it so difficult to kiss life through my lips?


End file.
